


First Protest

by Entireoranges



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: A life time of protesting as to start somewhere.





	First Protest

**Author's Note:**

> Written September 26th, 2010

Britta was twelve when she had decided to become a vegetarian, a decision made over night after surfing through the television stations and finding a documentary on animal cruelty. She was proud of herself convince she'd save the world by helping one pig, one cow, one chicken and so forth survive at a time. It didn't take her long to realize that she was only one person and her lack of meat eating won't do a damn thing to help such a serious and heart breaking situation.

Her first protest was herself, best friend Kerri, and her younger of her older brothers Nolan who was only participating because Britta knew he was the one that was responsible for a good chunk of the $230.00 phone bill and threatened to tell their parents. Britta and Kerri had worked all night during their sleepover making poster after poster ending with a total of twenty three, the hope was for people to watch them demonstrate become inspired and wish to join, viola there would be a spare poster to carry.

The protest started at 8:45 the plan had been 8:00, (but Nolan refused to wake any earlier than 8:30), at the local neighborhood park, not the largest venue just a simple family park, but it was a Saturday and the weather had promised a perfect day in the low 80's; Britta was sure they'd be seen and heard. Britta had planned every moment, what to chant, when to take breaks and was even to be a small play of Kerri playing the part of a baby cow, Nolan the evil farmer and herself to stop the injustice and teach Nolan (and the crowd) of how his ways were wrong.

After being laughed at by no less than ten high schoolers, some who Nolan knew which lead him to threaten to kill his sister for ruining his social standings; which Britta found to be hilarious because she knew perfectly well he didn't have any; and a few twenty and thirty something mother's with bratty children who kept throwing/kicking balls in their direction demanding they stop. It had been one insisted on seeing a permit from the authorities to hold a protest Britta knew it was over, only an hour and half in. Still she (and Kerri) left with heads held high and proud they made their voices heard, it didn't matter if people listened or cared, the fact they heard and read the signs was enough. On their way back to her house they started coming up with ideas for the next protest to save the humpback whale and this time she'd get that permit!


End file.
